Daisy's Breakdown
by Daimino
Summary: Donald grew up for more incapable of good control upon his ill-tempered. It had been causing big troubles such as menaced Daisy's well-being, and fighting excessively as childishly to ruined friendship. Disgusted upon his mistakes, can he repent to redeem himself?
1. Frying Pan

©Disney's Mickey Mouse & Friends

Donald Duck in,

Daisy's Breakdown

* * *

Anchors aweigh! Docked-standing Miss Daisy beamed from cherishing sunny days. Into the houseboat, the depicted an excitement and impatience of Donald Duck, wasting his time just waiting for the announcement of lottery that would prize him a million bucks. He had purchased a lot of tickets to higher the chances for himself to be the one and only as of the winner. Hoping for thousand wishes, in glancing at antique TV intently.

"And the luckiest winner who grants a million bucks from lottery shall be prizing to…" watching the host tremendously as he slowly opens the envelope to reveal the winner, it is what Donald unable to resist his excitement. "Donald…" even when the host didn't finish sentencing his full name yet, Donald's already jumping highly upon celebrates his triumph. "Johnson!"

"What?" he quacked bewilderingly, over the fact realizing it wasn't his name, Donald Duck as the winner.

"The winner will be contacted soon to claim the prize," the host finished, following by the audience's applause could be heard from.

Fallen into disillusionment, unaccepting himself be trounced. In the cause of pushes him bouncing in place, flaunting his fists, quacking aggressively in the explosion of temper. Slamming and ravaging every things nearby him. The ring dingy of vibrating rotary phone gets his attention on it. Remained in bad stated, made his way to grab it up.

* * *

Objects Information:

**Rotary Dial**

A component of telephones which has a complicated way; roll the digits one by one to input the number when it comes to dialing someone. For the current century, Donald still owned this phone. Which people claiming himself as a dweeb.

* * *

"HELLO?!" he started in snarled voice, grasping the handset tighter.

"Hey, Donald! I'm just finished baked my cupcakes! Do you mind if I come to your place and be the first person to taste one of my cupcakes please?" Daisy's spoken, blinking her eyes playfully in begging at the end of sentences.

"Fine! Just do whatever you want!" Donald retorted uncaringly, without knowing or rather thinking much further of it.

"Okay, I'll be—" the handset had been slammed back on its base. Causing her unable to finish her lines. "Well, that's rough. But well, I'll treat him better with my sweet and delicious cupcakes!" her ideas could be good things for pacifying him. Smelling the fresh well-baked of the variety cupcakes.

Later bypassed moments, every furniture in the entire house were in awfully misshapen. They all were too innocent for getting devastated by Donald. Deviating from the unacceptable due to losing the draw. His actions were interrupted by knocking sound from the round door.

"Donald!" spoken the presences of Daisy holding a basket once in the faces of Donald.

"GET LOST!"

He abruptly slammed the door. The aggressive emotional vanished in the realization of his mind was blank for realizing the newcomer was Daisy after few steps afar from it. Hurried back to show how sorry he was for being such rudely reckless.

"I… I see a lot of birds… flying around me…" she whimpering, dazing pains. Limitations of her strength to bear, under watching by Donald.

It was harming herself after he harshly banged it. Unintentionally for hurting her, in depicted innocent she was. For his gained surprises, she collapsed into his arms by the loss of consciousness, dropped her basket in which it's unnoticeable.

"Daisy!"

* * *

A pack of frozen nuggets had been placed on Daisy's head, covering the entire eyes and forehead. In the rested on Donald's hammock and covered by a blanket. The examinations of her had finished once the doctor taking off his stethoscope. Donald restrained all his forgotten negatives emotions for the sake of them and her upon dead-anxious concerning about her conditions.

"She's not having that bad at all, right?" Donald asked, unable to bear his worries anymore.

"Young man, I can't imagine how lucky she is. It's just a concision, and it didn't damage her brain.

"She should be fine if got herself plenty of rest," The doctor's explanation had succeeded in making Donald sigh of relief. Therefore, he turned to faces in stern towards Donald. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Startled upon in sudden of interrogative by him. In the previous moment, Donald had recounted the whole chronology during his examinations of her. It is the reason why the doctor become indignant about him.

"Well… I.., I'm just having a bad temper that I wasn't good at controlling it," Donald whined, slightly remorseful voice.

He crossed his arms. "Hmph, I guess you need your own treatment."

"NO! NEVER!" he quacked upon opposing his thoughts.

"Why not? You wanted to persist yourself like this? Until you're never be realized hurting someone else like her? Is that how you treat them?"

And it was only hushed in silence by jaw's dropped upon his undeniable and the trueness statement. Shocked and loss of words, surrendered defeatedly. The doctor won't do anything further as he handed him a receipt.

"Here's the receipt. Please be make sure she drinks the medicine properly, rest well and don't get herself much activities for a while."

He gently took it, "Alright, thanks doc."

And the doctor's off from his duty, leaving him and Daisy alone. He turned around to glance at her. It was a pity for… made her suffering like this when he wasn't meant to.

"Well… I, I'mma go, redeem this receipts for ya… toots," he stammered, in full of regretted guilt. After few steps he took, take a moment to look at her again. "I'm so sorry, Daisy."

* * *

Emerged from the pharmacy, it was relieved for Donald that he finally purchased all the medicines according to the prescription receipt. Believing about Daisy's will going well upon this. It is what he has to do for redeeming himself, to show how sorry he was. Before he could make his way back home, a car's horn blows nowhere.

"There you are, Donald!"

"Mickey?"

Mickey hopped off from his jalopy to faces him. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Say, do you want to join us for the party at Broadway Café?"

What an unexpected and bad timing invitation. Reluctantly to engage. "Uh, Gee. Sound's fun, but umm… no, thanks. I have something to-"

"Oh, come on, Donald!" he tossed Donald into the interior. Wouldn't dreaming for him about Donald's refusal. "I know you won't regret this swell party!"

Having no chances to refute him, but surrendered upon letting Mickey tagging' along with him to the destinations. After the arrival at the café, Goofy opened the door for them.

"A-hyuck! Hey, Look! Mickey and Donald's here!" Goofy welcomed them, before giving them a way to walk in.

Into the interior, at the scene of other friends were having fun by chattering, dancing, eating and drinking.

"Hiya, Mickey, Donald!" other guests greeted them.

"Hey! There, Hi! There, Ho! There," Mickey cheerfully greeted them back.

"Mickey! You've finally made it!" rushed Minnie after approaching and hugging him.

"Just in time! Like what I told ya," he replied, after a chuckle.

She drew a giggle, "Of course you are. Come on, boys! Right this way!" she guided the boys to her reserved table. However, Donald remained to stays on his spot.

He sighed, being a hush in the whole time since in arriving here. Indecision about an idea for attending this party.

"Well… maybe… just for a while…." Alright, that's made it up. Do this for at least not forever and go back for Daisy's remedy, like the planned it before.

Goofy approached and started to converses with him, "Hey there, Donald. I got some foods for ya to taste it."

"Oh, really?" it did made him excited.

"Yeah! Just come on in and check it by yourself!"

Goofy lead the way to Minnie's reserved table, like she was used to guiding them before. In there, there was a large pizza box. Goofy, with all his determination, opens the cover. "Tada!" It is revealed a large pizza with a… weird arranged toppings; pineapples, pickles cucumbers, tomato sauces, and hams.

"A Hawaiian pizza?" Donald termed it.

"A-Hyuck! You guessed it! Come on! Give it a try, fellas!" Goofy encourages everyone to take slices.

Mickey decided to be the first person to take the first slice. After he chewed it, it would rather be sick for him as immediately thrown it up. Following by Minnie and Donald's jaws dropped in witnessing it.

"Gawrsh, what's wrong Mick? Does it tastes alright?" Goofy take one slice. And for him, it's the tastier pizza he ever ate.

No words for Mickey to review it. But he wasn't intended to do it so, silence would be the best decision in the meant of not wanting to be rude. He felt disgusted upon it.

Following by Mickey's disgusted, Minnie agreed to not take one. As well Donald does. "Umm… maybe I'm skip this time." She then turned to faces Donald when she finally reminds of someone. "Oh, yeah. Umm, Donald, Have you seen Daisy? I've been trying to call her, but she never answered it."

Slightly startled, whether have to tell the truth or fairy tale about her. "Well, she's-" a familiar scents caught on his nose, in the interruption of his converse with Minnie. Over hypnotized him to seek it. His sight zooming upon hot cocoa at bartender bar, widening his eyes. "Ahh… I'll just be right back, Minnie," Involuntary, he handed her the plastic bag that contained Daisy's medicines.

Resulted in Minnie's confusion and curiosity. Following by rummaged inside and only to found out a piece of document. "Huh?"

The scent of hot cocoa had wandered himself off to the bar. Settle upon a barstool, meeting the bartender who is wiping the glass.

"One hot cocoa, please."

"One hot cocoa right away," the bartender responded, and left to take his order. It only took few minutes as he returned to serving him. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks!" elated to take the mug. Take a moment to admire it, it has extra marshmallows. Until he sipped it peacefully.

Soon the peace and quite tasting it interrupted by Mickey joined in and flapped his back. "Hey, Donald!"

It almost chocked him to death, coughed to save his own life. "Hey!"

He chuckled, "Ups! Sorry." Thereafter he glances up at the list of every option of beverages on the menu before he could make one. "A soda float with extra ices, please." The bartenders nodded as taking his order and went away. In the meantime, he begins to have a converse with him. "So, how was your lottery? You said you will treat everyone if you win."

"And you're still expecting it?" he said, diswanted to eye-contacted with him.

"Why, you told yourself so, I know you that well. Oh, Thank you," Mickey got his drink and sips on.

"Well, umm… I'm lose," he muttered truthfully, sank himself down.

"What?" Mickey bewildered. Took a millisecond to gets a clear mind to understand him. "Well, it's okay though. Maybe you can do better next time." He added before sipping his drink once more.

"Yeah…" he mumbled in agreement.

"You know, I would be able to treat anyone like you did told—"

Donald harshly slammed his mug and caused startling Mickey. In the offended upon his statement that is absolutely doubtable. "Are you underestimate me?"

"What? What's the matter with you?" he confused upon Donald's sudden changes.

"If you think I can't treat them the way I can, then you're wrong," Donald retorted in stern glaring.

"Hmph!" He rested his hands on hips, against doubting about him. "Oh yeah? By showing your bouncing around in place, flaunting your fists and quacking aggressively in front of everyone? That's how you treat them?"

"Knock it off, rat!"

**Rat** [/rat/]; a single word of disgusted rodent which Mickey's hate to being called with. Despite himself was being a mouse, along with Minnie, Mortimer, his nephews and other mouse species in depicted of two rounded-ears, cream faces, black furs, and thin tail. It's totally out limit and outrages for him. In the imagining how dare Donald could say that to him.

"These medicines written Daisy's name on it," Minnie hummed during learning the medicines. Glancing up a bit. "I wonder what's wrong with her."

Her scrutinize was interrupted by gets herself distracted overhearing rough arguments. Her jaw dropped upon witnessing Mickey and Donald's arguing at each other. Both of them get off from barstool.

"So you wanna make fun of me huh?" Mickey narrowed his eyes at Donald.

"Somebody needs to taste of a punch," Donald said, as flaunting his fist at him.

"Hah! I not even scared of you!" Mickey grabbed his soda and splashes it at Donald's face.

Bemused over his exasperating action which is such unacceptable. Letting him laughing under his annoyance. Indicating him losing his temper as begin to attack him.

"Why you…"

Storming Mickey into a brawl, much for Minnie and the other guests gasped in horror. Spectating it was too impossible for watchable as the fights were covered clouds of dust. Boy, what a childish are they. Terrified to attempt to stop them, since it's too dangerous to engage into.

Meanwhile back into Miss Daisy. Daisy had gained conscious as she groaned from invested pains. Caressed her head gently as fights it and manages to make herself clear. Noticing something above her head.

"Frozen nuggets?"

The sound of the ringing phone vibrating her purse and made herself carefully to reach there. Staggering, yet in remained feel headache unable to bear it anymore on her.

"Hello?"

"Oh, thank goodness Daisy! You're finally answered!" the urgent and panic voice of Minnie had been born concerning for her.

"Minnie? What's wrong?" she asked.

"There's no time to explain! But Mickey and Donald are fighting! You gotta come over right here at Broadway Café to stop them!" Daisy could hear some battling noise from Minnie's background. Pains were forgotten into replaced anxious on her.

"Okay, Minnie! I'll be there right away!"

"Hurried, Daisy!"

Donald strangled Mickey to thudding him against the beam. In the upcoming punch, he crouches down and making Donald punched it. He had time to tackled and pinning him down when Donald's creaked in pains.

"You might think this is the way how you're treating people, **_huh_**?" he struggled, as Donald defended himself by grasping each other's jaws from barely any punches.

"No, but I can treat you from my taste of punch."

Donald kicked his abdomen by webbed foot. Sending him to crashes into tables. Much for Minnie gasped in too horrified watching it. Quickly recovered himself arise and storms at him.

"Uhh, Clarabelle! What are we gonna do to stop them?" the unbearable of anxious about Mickey by under spectating of Minnie.

"I don't know!" Clarabelle retorted, haven't got any ideas but surrendered only to be a spectator.

"WOO-HOO!" the squalls from Goofy got the girls' attention towards him. "GO GET HIM, MICK!"

Goofy was sitting on the chair, eating popcorns in enjoys spectating of the match. Silly, he was supposed to help for stopping them not even sitting around and watching it.

"Goofy…" Goofy's attention was drawn to faces Minnie, by the look of her stern face along with Clarabelle's.

"Ups, sorry. I was over enjoyed it," he chuckled.

Throwing fists vainly at Mickey even his great dodge to avoid the punches from Donald.

* * *

Physicals Information:

**Mickey's Physical Abilities**

Mickey has incredible talented at physicality athletic feats. From how he capable of jumping, crawling down, leaping among obstacles, hiding at a good spotless place, and much more he could effort when it comes to battles his opponent. He might be depicted small and short as Minnie, even as from much taller of Donald. But he had amazing strength to survive and able to fights back thanks to his size. However, whenever in an unfortunate moment nor chances, his opponent had chances to beat him. Deeply aware of it as he chooses to follback and flee away.

* * *

"Missed me!" squalled Mickey mockingly.

"C'mere you!"

He'd never stop beating Mickey until if he could finish him off. For his astonished, Mickey climbed on a chair and leap into the air passing over him to kick off his butt by that yellow shoe, collapsed him off. 

"Now you come here!"

Feel challenged. Quickly awaken and sprints at him only to take down Mickey's shorts into his feet. Much for Mickey's own surprised and other guests upon revealing his dishonor. Minnie wouldn't be dreaming to glance at it as quickly turn around and embarrassing herself covered her face along with Clarabelle. Expect for Goofy's astonished sight over it.

"**HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!**" frustrated and dead-mortified Mickey quickly wore back his shorts. His face is full of reddish ignominy.

By Donald's maniac satisfying laughter of embarrassing Mickey, It is what absolutely unacceptable for him to reach his limit. The look of furious face and streaming smokes on his head.

Revenging for himself reluctantly striking Donald into the cloud of dusted brawl. Sending him to fly up over thudded the bartenders' bar. Startled a staff as he dropped dirty cookwares. Especially for a frying pan landed next to Donald. Spotted it and quickly equipping it to attack him.

* * *

Objects Information:

**Frying Pan**

Or Skillet, a flat-bottomed pan, used to produce fried food. It can be a bludgeoning weapon _(Melee weapon)_, within extreme damage effects for close combat. It also provides defense as a shield against bullets.

* * *

"Imagine that. With that thing could defeat a mouse like me?" dodged Mickey from swinging pan.

"You'll see!"

The arrival of Daisy emerged in and only to made her gasped upon witnessing Donald and Mickey's battles. Her expression later changes into disillusionment upon his childlike acts.

"Donald!" Daisy shouted.

Donald keeps swinging it, even though Mickey still manages to dodge away. When he decided to leap away from, Donald abruptly hit his ankle and collapsing hurtly on the floor.

"Mickey!" Minnie yelled at witnessed Mickey's fallen.

Mickey struggles to rise up but become petrified upon glancing at Donald's demonic enrages of disillusionment upon him.

"Now, Donald…." stuttering Mickey as crawling away to avoid him. "Please, we're friends right?"

Mickey finally arises in front of Daisy, in for her own surprise. "Mickey?"

With hot infuriate invested of Donald, committed to swinging it for attack him. Instead have to get attack from it, he crawled down and making him attack the innocent one. In the slow-motion, by the looks of surprisingly regretful upon his attack, hitting Daisy's head within her saliva drew out from the mouth. Collapsing her on the floor.

Dead shocked, "DAISY!" screamed Minnie upon the incident. She hurried to reach out to her. "Are you okay?"

In the remained of shocking of Donald, by the moment he repeated the same horrible things again. Hurting her. She was nothing for his rages, and that's herself to be innocent to get engaged into.

"Gosh, how long she's been there?" bewildered Mickey. Wondering how Daisy's presence here.

* * *

The crescent moon shimmering down at eventide in the coastal. Into the beach house, in rested of distress Daisy on the bed with the help of Minnie, taking care of her. The previous doctor had exited from her bedroom, the boys were weary, seeking to know about her conditions. However, the doctor only stern faces at Donald instead for everyone.

"Have you ever heard me?" the doctor remonstrated, cleary showed disappointed towards him and enough for startling Donald and confusing Mickey and Goofy all by sudden. "I told you to let her rest! Look for what you did all twice!

"We-well I-" Donald stammering, too stunned to state an obvious reason.

"Huh? What do you mean, doc?" confused Mickey. In wondering why the doctor scolding Donald instead of informing how was her conditions.

Got his attention towards confused Mickey, and faces back to state something, in a sarcastic way. "Well, somebody's gotta need to confess something for himself."

Without any such farewell, the doctor discharged outward. Not of things or hints for Mickey and Goofy to understand.

"Donald, what was the doctor talking about?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, what is actually happening?" Goofy joined.

The unbearable of frightening Donald over the interrogative. Was too difficult to fight his timid, blocked off his attempts to at least make things clear.

"Well, he's hurting her."

The high-pitched and feminine voice, represented Donald's answer got the boys' attention towards Minnie. Either Mickey or Goofy be surprisingly astounded upon her statements, which asking for clarification needed.

"From my recounts, yes. Daisy had told me everything," she said before approaching Donald to rebuke him. "All of this happens because of your bad temper!"

"What? He can't be bad at all," Mickey said.

Of course, from all things happened Donald committed, it's incontrovertible to be a fantasy. He had it enough, released a heavy for surrendering himself for the confession.

"Minnie's right. I did too much horrible thing for her."

And it's finally confirmed, everything's become clear from learning Donald's terrible mistakes. Goofy was silence nothing but wordless and blanking Mickey's reaction, yet he has a mind to take action.

Mickey, in rush to picking up Donald onto his shoulder, "You better come with me!"

"What are you doing to me?!" startled Donald as attempting to free himself.

"To see the doctor! For taking care of your bad temper! Goofy!" Mickey yelled for Goofy's assistance as carrying Donald to way out.

"NO! Put me down! I don't want to do that!" Donald bawled, punching his backs overtimes. He wouldn't ever be dreaming to get himself ended up by having to face the doctor.

"Mickey Mouse! Let go of him!"

A shout from Minnie, freezing the boys. By the look of her crossed, Mickey gives up, decided to released Donald by putting him down. And things become awkward suddenly.

"I'm sorry guys… I'm just gonna go home," Donald whimpered before he leaving the area than have to stay being mortified.

"Donald wait!" Mickey shouted before reached him but prevented by Minnie grasped his wrist for doing so. Pulling him into the faces of her.

"Mickey, have you enough already acted being childish?" Giving no chances for Mickey to say something so snapped it out to scold him for the continue.

"Open your mind mickey! Can't you stop got yourself into trouble by fighting? Fighting isn't solving the problem but causing it!"

Mickey sighed in the surrendering of her "I'm so sorry, Minnie. I guess I just got carried away."

And there will no any respondences from Minnie, retreating back into Daisy's bedroom and hoping he'll learn for what he did last time.

From the docked area of Miss Daisy, Donald sluggishly walking to reach the entrance within sight the ground. He was miserable, by the thought about he ruined everything. Especially hurting Daisy, that's something every man wouldn't dreaming to committed. Before he could reach it, caught the sight of noticing the basket and plenty of cupcakes lied on the wooden ramp. Reaching it to investigate it, rather learning this was Daisy's and it must be stray for long time.

_"Hey, Donald! I'm just finished baked my cupcakes! Do you mind if I come to your place and be the first person to taste one of my cupcakes please?"_

_ "Fine! Just do whatever you want!"_

After the reminiscent, he picked one of a cupcake and give him first try to eat it. His eyes widen upon first touches of delighting taste feels like fireworks bursting into himself.

* * *

Daisy was gazing at stars gleaming in the beautiful night sky, in the sight from the window. Minnie approached her, settle next to her to hand a glass of water.

"How 're ya feeling?" Minnie asked.

"Better, already," she whined, before sips the glass.

From the look of the moodiness of her, Minnie, for at least as her best friend would try to comfort her.

"Daisy, you know he should learn from the horrible things he did to you."

"I know," she nodded sadly. "I know he's just lost of track of himself.

"He'll never be done something like that to me,

"He… he just needs some comfortable…"

Minnie beaming smile upon her. Although she might be obnoxiousness and sassy, it's proven that how much she cares about Donald despite how bad Donald is, even after what he did to her. Believing he will be a good boy and able to forsaken his temper for the sake of him towards everyone.

"Oh, Daisy," Minnie caressing her shoulders, comforting her more. "He'll be fine. See how tough when in troubles."

"And a coward like chicken," she added, imitating chicken voices.

And the girls found themselves burst into laughter upon the jokes amusing them.

"Well Mick, I think I'm just gotta go home anyway," Goofy said.

"Alright, careful goof," Mickey replied in remorseful. Regretting previous events happened today.

By short time of unexpected suddenness, Donald slammed into the entrance and rushes inside the interior, screaming Daisy's name. Much enough startled the other remaining guests.

"Donald! Where do you think you're doing?" Mickey restrained Donald from preventing him to go upstairs.

"Get out my way! I need to see her!" Donald tried to shove him for breaking through.

"What's going there?" Daisy and Minnie wondered, upon some overheard argument mumbles.

"After all what you did to her, you wanted to repeat the same thing again?!" he nagged.

"Knock it off!" Donald increased strength enough for harshly shoving Mickey off on ground. Succesfully made his way to upstairs.

At the end of upstairs, only got to faces more obstacles as Minnie guarding Daisy's door.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" spoken her with a deep voice. Narrowed at him, crossing her arms.

"Minnie, please! I was trying to redeem my self for what I did to her early before Mickey tags me along to the party!" Donald pleadingly begged at her. "Please, give me a chance to fix everything I messed up!"

Before Minnie could say something, Daisy called.

"Minnie, just let him in… I'll be alright."

At first, Minnie was reluctant and indecisive upon Daisy's allowance. But she knows she would trust Daisy. Rolled her eyes upon the decision.

"Alright, but I'll keep an eye on ya."

Donald wouldn't know how much relieved he could be grateful of. Dashing into shaking Minnie's hands.

"Thank you so much!"

Escaped as passing her. Into the bedroom, Donald steps inside. And it was semi-dark and gleaming shimmering moon across from the window. There, the sight of Daisy sat on the bed with closed eyes. She looked pale but steadily fine.

Without any hesitance to bear anymore, he started to face the truth. "H-Hiya, toots.."

She opened her eyes upon the meeting, "Oh, hi Donald."

"Well…" he decided to approach her bed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "So… how are ya doing?"

"Much better, already."

More than have to increase his concerns. Here, expressing the guilty upon her.

"Look, Daisy. I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, Donald. I already recalled it was an accident. You don't have to be sorry anymore."

"But, Daisy. I was gone crazy until I was never meant to hurting you."

"I'm sorry?" Daisy thought if he would be rage on upon his silences. Rather have small giggles, "I was thought ya gonna throw your tantrum again."

He chuckles in smirked. "Hah! Not a chance." And the next thing he remembered, was the basket. "Oh yeah! Have I tried one of your cupcakes. It tastes great!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah!" he picked one to bite. "See? Delicious!"

"Oh, Donald!" she threw herself to hugging him, giving him nuzzles. "I'm so glad you're like it!"

Delighted to returning the favor, snuggling her at least for comforting. Suddenly she pulled away.

"Oh! You should try this one!" she picked one and abruptly fed into Donald's mouth. "And this one! And this one, and this one and this one… and this one!"

When she glanced up, only to found his mouth was full of the amount of her cupcakes. Denied to resist her giggles upon the looks. Donald manages to swallow 'em all, even with the papers.

"Well, they all delicious." He took her hand, squeezing it. "Thank you, Daisy."

And a beaming smile? Of course to be existence upon curving on Daisy. "C'mere."

Tappin' the bed as signalling him. Of course, he took the hint and be delighted to crawling closer for snuggling.

Minnie peeks in via the door and smiles upon watching the ducks were laughing on bed. "Well, at least everything turns normal now."

And the two found themselves embracing, by comforting her. The least for redeeming fault into given affections.

The end.

©Disney


	2. Bonus Chapter: The Confession

Mickey had escorted Minnie back to her house. It's just his own intentions for her to be safe. Each of them faces at the porch before the farewell.

"Now you're home safely. It's my turn to go home now," Mickey said. His voices sound dulled.

By knowing his unfamiliar expression of him, Minnie fixed it up by pulled him closer to planted him a gentle pressures kiss on his cheek.

"Good Night, Mickey."

The effort has successfully gained a smile curving on his face. It didn't to be vain after all.

"Good Night, Min."

Masses of dark clouds covering the sky, striking thunders. Signaling the rain will showering sooner. Even it's already happened, preventing Mickey to reach over his jalopy.

"Aw, Phooey!"

Witnessing his complaints, Minnie can't resist giggles over his unfortunate luck.

"Won't you dreaming to stay here for little a bit till the rains stop?"

Giving in under her offers. More than have to get wet from dashing rains.

"Alright."

She took his hand.

"Come on, make yourself comfortable."

Hauling him into the interior. Surrendered Mickey had decided to settle down on the couch, following by Minnie sat next to him and turn on the TV. In the moment of enjoying the entertainments, Mickey expelled groan voices and grasped his left shoulder. Getting her attention upon concerning him.

"Mickey…" the called gets his attention on her. A quick thought about if she'd worried about him. "Something's bothering you?"

"No, Minnie. I'm fine, don't worry," he reassured her.

Shielded from his lies. Have no hesitances to grasping his shoulder with gentle pressured. Resulted hapless for him yelping in pain.

"Someone needs to get some touches."

"No, Minnie… I'll manage I'll be fine!"

Shutting off the TV. She took his hand, under her insistence.

"Follow me, Mickey."

Shepherding him to her bedroom. Wondering what's her intentions now by abiding there.

"Lay on the bed," she behest.

"What?" he bewildered. She rolling her eyes upon easily guessed it if he was pretending to didn't hear that.

"Lay on the bed," she repeated.

"Oh. No, Minnie. You know I-"

"Lay. On. The. Bed."

Surrendered over her stubbornness. And did what she ordered; crawling onto the bed, took off his pairs of yellow shoes and lay down there. Rested his head on a comfy pillow and hugging it. Finding it more relaxing than feeling the pains invested in him.

Minnie hummed as rummaging her shelves to obtain something. "There you are."

"What'cha ya got there?" Mickey tilted his head a Lil bit to avoid muffling on the pillow.

"Lotion gel," settle down on the bed next to him. Before proceed to smear the gel with her fingers. "Good for massages."

He sniffed the scent from it, "Hmm… smells like, aloe vera."

"Indeed," She released a relaxed sigh, before moves closer to him. "Now, hold still."

Placing her both hands greasing his back very gently, prevented for hurting him. He couldn't help but moans under the pressures. As for Minnie continue increasing the pressures to massaging him.

"Imagine… how good.. you are, at this."

"Counselor by my mom," she giggled. "she had done this before to me when I had fallen from the tree."

Mickey was bewilderedly found it much relaxing as much as the incredible pressure sensation. Sensing this, increasing more and started to massaging over his left shoulder, where's it's the main reason to get take care of.

"ARGH!" yelping in painfull upon Minnie massaged with great pressures. For him, it felt like she's destroying it instead of fixing it.

"Wow, Donald really threw you that badly."

Clenched his teeth overbearing the pains. However, it vanished shortly.

"So much for a troublesome guy," he opined before complaining at her. "That wasn't good touches at all."

Resisting the giggles, and focused more to massage him. Silences at nothing words in decent moments. Till Minnie have something in her mind to confess.

"I have realized something," she said as keep massaging.

"Hmm?" muffled him on pillow.

"The reason I live," her sentences found Mickey into serious. Tilted his head to face her.

"Something's wrong with it?" he asked, slightly serious. Demanding to know if she needs some kind of help.

"I…" she had to fight the hesitancies for attempting to confess. "I was born for you."

Mickey's eyes widen upon heard the confession of her. Astonished in silences, giving her chances to speak further.

"I… I can't stand seeing you suffer like this," she started. "Which is why I doing the best as I could for you to care of you, like right now.

"I don't know how anxious and hapless I am when it comes witnessing got yourself in troubles or dangers.

"It scared me! I can't imagine myself how tough you are dealing with.

"But I learn from myself, that I shouldn't give up for you,

"Even for the rest of my life."

Flattered upon of her, existing of a smile curving on his lips.

"Oh, Minnie," he rolled his body so he could be facing her in full sight. Grasping her arms, caressing them lovingly. "You're just an angel who had fallen from heave to me.

"Who always be there for me by my side, loving me and cherish me,

"You're just too unbearable adorable for me.

"You're my guardian angel."

An overwhelming explosion burst her heart. Upon generous words uttered from him. Nothing can be fixable, hapless for her to mirroring in the gaze at reflected herself at his eyes ―

_It reminds her when the first time and forever at first met with him. He was hungry and didn't look so prosperous at the barn. He even didn't have pairs of shoes, just tiny shorts concealed half of his body. At first gaze of each other, they both imprinted eternally destine. Till we know they're together at such longtime devoted couple._

As long for much of him, the same thing mirroring reflected himself at hers. She looks astonished yet beautiful. From that astonished, found herself was funny to him. Later found herself dropping a tear.

"Oh, Mickey…"

Quickly leaning closer upon him to brushing his lips. With all her hearts invested of her that given to him. Wrapping her waist with his arms, comforting her. Not caring if she's laying on top of him. As long as she was safe and comfortable with him.

He withdrew away, "Will you do that again for my back?"

"Sure," unresisted the giggles.

And she continues massaging the rest. Mickey was surrendered over relaxing of the great pressures.

"My body feels like waves."

"Hah, don't you like it?"

There were no respondences, within the sound of silence.

"Mickey?" she shakes his shoulder.

No any respondences to hear nor his body movement. Only the breathing sounds escaped from his throat. Rather found him fall asleep.

Minnie sighed. Wore back her gloves and put the gel away. She intently laying herself next to him, covering them with a blanket. Placing her arm around him, in the manners of comforting him.

Mickey was purposely pretending to doze off. He opens his eyes to see drifted off Minnie. Heck, she was adorable. Make it up by moving himself closer, resting her head against his chest and wrapping her with his arms. She might be hearing steady heartbeats. So, she nuzzlin' her head on there. Mickey smiles silently. And he pursues to protect and comforts for each other, in long night to catches some Zs.

"Thank you, Minnie."

Zzz.


End file.
